<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutual Pining and a Partner Bank Account by Wishopenastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624937">Mutual Pining and a Partner Bank Account</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar'>Wishopenastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Canon Pet Death, Communication Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yes both of the tags, victuuri must communication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor was happily married and in love. It was a noteworthy thing, because</p><p>1) He had the best husband in the world.<br/>2) His husband had no idea of his devotion (or if he did he never said anything).<br/>3) His husband was an active member of the Yakuza, not the peripheral relative Victor's mothers were told he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Viktuuri Criminals</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutual Pining and a Partner Bank Account</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts">QueenThayet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for QueenThayet, who wrote a fic for my friend's birthday.<br/>Thank you so much!<br/>You asked for a mafia/Yakuza au. This is from someone who avoids the trope and thus has no idea of the common plotlines.<br/>This is unbetead because we die like the mutual pining levels in the end of a victuuri slwoburn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor was happily married and in love. It was a noteworthy thing, because</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>He had the best husband in the world.</span></li>
<li><span>His husband had no idea of his devotion (or if he did he never said anything).</span></li>
<li><span>His husband was an active member of the Yakuza, not the peripheral relative Victor's mothers were told he was.</span></li>
<li><em><span>His husband thought he didn't know.</span></em></li>
<li>He had been one of the civilians kidnapped for ransom, in an operation by a gang, Yuuri had busted. Of course Victor knew. </li>
<li>Of course  Yuuri had forgotten.</li>
</ol><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri has no idea how to bring up conversations when the time for them has long passed. In Japan it would be his family who started them, they would not poke and prod on his door, rather they'd bring a battering ram and force it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri never enjoyed difficult conversations but the relief after them was tangible. When they had married, it didn't matter much to Yuuri that his husband was unaware of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>activities, </span>
  </em>
  <span>since arranged marriages are just business agreements forged in blood. Less betrayal, less pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Katsukis had sworn to the Madame Nikiforovs that Yuuri wasn't involved in the main Japan syndicate, which was technically true at that time because he was much more involved in the expansion of the American one. The Madams had chosen to not call out the lie and he and Victor had been civilly married with a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no love required in such a marriage, only trust and a joint bank account.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor was probably the most doting husband in the world. Even when Yuuri would be sleeping in for hours after a job in the night there would be a breakfast ready on the table for him. He would eat it as Victor had a protein shake before leaving for his job. It felt wrong to not feed Victor in return, and so they developed a routine.Yuuri would make lunch for himself and dinner for the two of them while Victor made breakfast for two and lunch for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took similar turns feeding Makka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculously competitive in the beginning, Yuuri had delegated half an hour everyday for the sake of finding something to cook that night. And he didn't know, but Victor burnt more things in the early mornings of the initial days than he served. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had sex, a few months in </span>
  <em>
    <span>because they were married, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it felt a lot like love making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor did laundry and the washrooms and Yuuri did the cleaning on Saturdays and they'd peck at each other's cheeks as Victor passed him, freshly folded clothes in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous how domestic they were. And neither of them had acknowledged anything. Victor had never said if this marriage was more to him than the arrangement of their families and neither had Yuuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor had also not given any indication of his knowledge of Yuuri's crime life, and Yuuri felt that that was the first conversation needed to be had before anything about romantic declarations for life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri hoped that Victor would be the one to bring in the ram and break the wood of his doors until it completely splintered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally comes clean, there's no battering ram needed. It's eleven in the morning and he wakes in shivers to Victor calling him awake.  The words are right in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he dumbass blurts, "I'm in the Yakuza," and then promptly buries his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know darling," Victor is stroking his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've killed people," the tremors from the nightmare which had subsided start again, not because he's afraid of killing people but because he's afraid this will be the thing that finally alienates Vitya, who is eternally kind. Who refused to join his mothers' syndicate and instead carved a life as a businessman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vitya's hand never leaves his back, until he scoots closer, burying his face in Yuuri's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The first time I saw you kill someone, you were rescuing a group of people for my mothers," Victor speaks close to Yuuri's ear and his breath hicks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were the person who removed ropes from us and then drugged the group, I woke up in my flat. Three months later, you married me, but never gave any indication of remembering. So I didn't bring it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories come reeling in Yuuri's mind. He hadn't been in a proper frame of mind that day, his childhood dog had died and he was in the middle of the operation right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gaping hole he had filled with alcohol as soon as he got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I—Vicchan had passed away that day. I—don't really remember much of that week," and that starts a barrage of tearworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine my Yuuri. You're okay now, breathe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vitya—thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep for now, we'll talk in the evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor leaves, after tucking Yuuri in the bed. He hears the click of the door which shows Victor has left for work. He lets the silence of the flat and the smell of his husband's deodorant lull him to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor is married and in love. And that's a tale which has been repeated all too often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his husband still doesn't know of the depths of his affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it's one problem after the other in life. Hopefully, his Yuuri's spies don't find anything about the rings he has bought and put in his tie drawer (the only place Yuuri doesn't look for clothes).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully his husband accepts his proposal. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>